


【叶橙】归宿

by OnionCrepe



Category: The King‘s Avatar - Fandom, 全职高手, 叶修 - Fandom, 苏沐橙 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The King‘s Avatar, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionCrepe/pseuds/OnionCrepe
Summary: -有原创人物-有点虐-HE
Relationships: 叶橙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【叶橙】归宿

01

苏沐橙不记得自己在地板上坐了多久，手机一直在身边嗡嗡地响着，却没有被理会，不用看，她知道打来的是谁。

夜风寒凉，刮在她单薄的四肢上，直到鼻尖一阵阵泛酸，她才回过神来，狠狠打了个喷嚏，客厅里的家具都埋在黑暗中，只有她身遭见方处还有点光亮，午夜的小区分外安静，只能听到墙上钟表滴答滴答地走个不停。

身体上的不适终究积累到了临界点，当麻木过头的神经重新苏醒，疼痛便爬上全身，汹涌澎湃。

苏沐橙的思绪仍然一片忙乱，眼神飘忽在窗外，落在对面楼顶的红色障碍灯上，她想起了自己的那颗红宝石订婚戒指，右手摸向左手中指，却只有滑腻的冰凉。

大约七个小时前，她在片场提前收工，回到了她同居男友的家，连续三天的通告让她整个人面色憔悴，嗓子干痛，头昏脑涨，她只想赶紧平躺下来，好好地睡上一觉。

钥匙转了一圈门就被打开，她没多想，以为他今天也提早回来了。迈步进家门的时候，她差点被绊倒，一只GUCCI黑色高跟鞋躺倒在进门处的踏脚垫上，还有一只横在左前方，和另外一双男士Derbies纠缠着叠在一起，她的脚步有点滞缓，隐约猜到了接下来的发展。

可她还是走了进去，但是没有脱鞋，门口已经够乱了，他又从不会收拾。

深秋的傍晚，客厅里的光线已然暗了下去，卧室的门虚掩着，磨砂玻璃上看不到一丁点亮光，在这样的环境里，视觉有些受阻，听觉却会格外敏锐，于是，粗喘和呻吟声就毫无保留地从卧室的门缝里透出来，被苏沐橙的双耳听了去。

当她推开门的时候，前一秒还在床上紧紧纠缠的两个人如同惊弓之鸟，瞪大了双眼看向门口的不速之客，四目相对，眼瞳都仿佛被灼伤了一般的向外扩张，乳头鲜红的胸部还在剧烈地起伏升降，随后那女人突然被男人大力推到一旁，险些从床上跌下，男人颤抖着的嘴唇开始对着她张张合合，而腿间的欲望却依旧昂扬。

这种时候，苏沐橙却突然觉得有点好笑。

你们为什么要露出这么惊恐的样子呢？难道我突然变成了一只老虎，正张着嘴要一口吞了你们不成？

那女人刚刚还全身光裸着纵情颠簸在男人身上，为什么现在会如此惧怕我的眼光，还要用被单遮住身体？我不也是个女人吗？

苏沐橙突然笑了，轻轻浅浅的，那笑容穆阳过去和现在都很熟悉，她每次在镜头前都会这么笑，饱满的唇里露出两行碎玉，她脱下了指尖的戒指随手放在桌上，对他说：“抱歉打扰了，你们继续。”

然后她转身离开，头也不回，走得飞快，心中确是一片安静，并没有什么隐忍着的委屈和歇斯底里，她也没有找个地方痛哭流涕的打算，她刚刚只是在错误的时间走进了错误的地方。

事实上，苏沐橙在D市有自己的房子，她毕竟曾经是光芒万丈的荣耀女神，有着可观的积蓄。但她同时也是一个合格的女友，男友要求她搬去同住，她便听话地去了，哦，现在该说是前男友才对。

手机又响了，苏沐橙看了一眼来电信息，这次她选择接通电话。

“喂。”方一开口，她才发觉自己的嗓音沙哑得难以入耳。

对方明显一顿，才急忙喊她，“沐橙，你在哪儿呢？穆阳那王八蛋给我打电话说你跑了，事情我都知道了，我今晚就飞去D市，那对狗男女我不会放过他们的！”

楚云秀的声音中满是焦急和怒火，苏沐橙觉得应该告诉她自己没事，让她不用特意过来，可话却停在了舌尖。她摸了摸脸，手上湿漉漉一片，“我在XX酒店……”话语中带着点哭腔，她到底无法再故作坚强。

楚云秀扣下电话，火速赶往机场，却被告知当天的机票已经售罄，她在机场附近的商务酒店呆了一晚。

她睡不着，心中满是愤怒，也带着悲凉，这种事情听在第三者的耳朵里都足够幻灭，更何况是苏沐橙亲眼看到。

她不敢想象苏沐橙现在是个什么情况，只觉得等待的时间变得无比漫长。

上午九点，楚云秀终于领到了当天飞往D市的登机牌。

登机前，楚云秀上了扣扣，找到某个笑字的头像，一遍遍点开又关上，最后在检票前，她才编辑了条消息发送过去，“沐橙出事了，我要去D市看看她。”

当楚云秀终于用备用房卡打开酒店房门的时候，苏沐橙正趴在地上，浑身发烫，她感觉到了拉扯和颠簸，还有耳边细碎的声音，有点吵。

然后她好像仰面躺在了床上，整个人热的发昏，在睡梦中发着呓语，那张床，突然就变成了波涛汹涌，永不静止的海洋，她在上面颠簸的久了，就觉得口干舌燥，手掌好像灼热的铁板，正在炉火上慢慢烧烤。

这种感觉并不陌生，从小到大苏沐橙每次发烧都会这样痛苦地走上一遭，很久以前哥哥会把她抱在怀里哄，哥哥走后换了叶修来照顾她，可从叶修结婚那天起，她就再也没让自己发过烧。

天再次黑下来时，苏沐橙见到了坐在床边的楚云秀，她正低头把手指大力地戳在屏幕上，表情有些恐怖。

“秀秀。”她喊她，声细如蚊。

楚云秀闻声看向苏沐橙脸色苍白的虚弱模样，忍不住红了眼眶，伸手过去探了下苏沐橙额头的温度，脸上紧绷的肌肉才稍微放松，她关心地问道：“沐橙你醒了，感觉怎么样，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

苏沐橙盯着楚云秀鲜红的两片嘴唇翕动，恍惚间好像回到了几年前的苏黎世，她突发胃病瘫在酒店，一觉醒来时的情景，那个时候叶修也在身旁。

她试图坐起来，身子还是软绵绵的使不上力，头却不那么疼了，就着楚云秀扶住她的胳膊，她抬手拥抱住许久未见的好友，把头搁在了她的肩上。

“秀秀，我想你了。”

“你这丫头，真是……”楚云秀哽咽着说不下去了。

“我其实真的不难过，也不生气。”苏沐橙说。“我不怪他，也不怪那个女人，真的，是我没做好。”她搅着咖啡杯看着坐在对面的楚云秀。“人真的很奇怪啊秀秀，明明我一直对他有求必应，想让他开心快活，我还在努力，他却先放弃了。”

楚云秀知道苏沐橙还是伤心了，并不为穆阳的背叛和这段恋情的结束，她是在担心，担心以后所有的感情都会是这般境遇，如此的了无生气，直至无疾而终。

“那叶修呢，你心里还想着他吗？”楚云秀忍不住问了出来。

苏沐橙端起杯子喝了一口，仔细想了想，“我也不知道，这几年，空下来的时候，我还是会看看他以前比赛的视频打发时间，过年过节收到他的短信，也挺开心的，至于其他的心思我很早就不动了，想动也动不起来。”

楚云秀知道苏沐橙指的是什么。三年前，苏沐橙宣布退役后的一个月，叶修送来了他的结婚请柬，对象是叶父战友家的姑娘。

苏沐橙给叶修的婚礼当了伴娘，她笑意盈盈地看着仪式从头进行到尾，在结束的时候她说：“叶修，新婚快乐，祝你和嫂子幸福。”

然后她一个人拖着行李箱定居到了北方的D市，半年后和她新公司的上司谈起了恋爱，楚云秀知道苏沐橙不是一个会找替代品的人，她已经决定放手，自然做好了重新开始的准备。

苏沐橙是喜欢穆阳的，他很爱她，她温柔顺从地回应着穆阳全部的呵护与爱恋，甚至在两个月前接受了他的求婚，也动了和他白头偕老的念头，但她从始至终都感觉不到自己对穆阳的爱意，哪怕是一点点，她的爱早就全部倾泻光了，留在另一个人身上。

事到如今，一切都结束了。

楚云秀走后，苏沐橙又见了穆阳一次，她小口吃着面前的冰激凌，看他局促地坐在那里，有点惶恐，她说：“你别害怕，我不怪你。”

穆阳望进她的眼睛，琥珀色的瞳孔里清晰地映出他的剪影，却没有一丝波澜，“沐橙，是我对不住你，我是实在遭不住了才……”

“正常。”苏沐橙放下勺子，坐直了身体，“你对我的好我都知道，我也尽我所能的回应过你，可现在看来你要的我终究还是给不起，其实现在讲明白也挺好的，如果真这么将就着结了婚，继续凑合下去，对你太不公平了。”

穆阳不知道自己还能再说些什么，他没想到会这么简单地结束，她平静地对他的背叛照单全收，直接给这段感情判了死刑。

在商场门口和穆阳分了手，苏沐橙裹紧大衣和围巾慢慢走上回家的路，北风呼呼的吹在脸上有点粗糙的疼痛感，街上行人大多行色匆匆，从她身旁飞快走过，街边巨大的LED显示屏滚动着各类广告，在她脸上投下明暗不均的光影。

然后苏沐橙听到了熟悉的背景音乐，荣耀两个大字忽然出现在显示屏上，她看到几个学生模样的男生在旁驻足，画面里不断切换着的角色和场景，让他们兴奋得手舞足蹈。

荣耀有趣吗，当然有趣，让今年已经32岁的她在看到那些熟悉的画面时还是会心跳加快，所以叶修真的不需要担心她。

她从未后悔过自己的选择，不论是那几年跟在他身后，还是在他退役后的坚持和留守，直到自己职业生涯的最后一秒。完美的策应叶修的一切，这是苏沐橙生存的方式，从15岁那年开始就已经决定好了的。

苏沐橙会尊重叶修的一切选择，哪怕那个选择里不再有她，其实离开了你，我也并不会活得不好，你看，还是会有很多细腻的温情和幸福，我现在有工作，有朋友，还有一直以来的那些喜好，哪怕是一个人吃冰激凌看电视剧，那甜甜的滋味和缓慢下来的时光依然是我熟悉的那样，缺少的只是些色彩罢了。

许是被那群男生兴奋的情绪感染，苏沐橙走到小区外的街道并没有直接回家，她拐去了马路对面的无极网吧。

她已经很久很久都没有去过网吧了。

这次她依然把自己裹得毛茸茸的，围巾里传出来的声音嗡里嗡气，外面太冷了，这里很暖和。然后她交了网费又买了张新的荣耀账号卡，沐雨橙风和风梳烟沐留在了兴欣，不在她身上。

苏沐橙照着网管指的方向找到了C区47号，一张长沙发，两台机器并排放置，外侧那一台的显示器上标识着C区48号，她在靠里的电脑前坐下，开机登录游戏。

02

当叶秋停下讲话喊他的名字，叶修才回过神来，会议室里一片安静，能听到一个董事按动了下笔，又一个董事拉了下椅子，他记起了自己该做的事情，拿起桌上的文件夹走上前去。

待说明结束，他坐了回去，眼神从屏幕上晃了出来，落在面前的策划案上，一张A4纸，白底黑字，下方签着他的名字，让叶修想到了昨晚客厅饭桌上的那张离婚协议。

大约二十个小时前，他看着他结婚三年的妻子在离婚协议书上签好字，把纸和笔推给他，他想问为什么，却隐隐好像知道答案。

“我在外面有人了。”她笑着告诉他，波光潋滟的，他眼神飘到她晃荡的钻石耳钉上，他记得那是苏沐橙送的礼物。

对面的女人画着精致的妆容，一身职业女性的装扮，此时微微一笑的样子很是风情万种，可看在叶修眼里却只当是一幅名画，美人他看得多了，她的美触动不到他。

妻子又说了些什么，他已经不记得了，他只记得自己低头签了字，然后她就离开了，鞋跟踏地的声音被大门隔绝开，渐渐地散了。

当会议结束，一屋子的西装革履从门里涌出来，这时候一个黑长发的高个女人走进了办公区，最后停在叶修面前，这个女人叫徐岚，这三年来经常出入公司，是他们叶副总的老婆，今天她穿了一身朱红色的职业套装，踩着裸色高跟鞋，一只宽大的普拉提包挎在她的胳膊上。

其他董事都没出声，叶秋沉着脸不知在想些什么，徐岚跟他示意了下，才招呼了叶修一声，“有时间吗现在，我有事找你。”

叶修点点头，往前走了几步，“去我办公室说。”也没吩咐秘书倒水或者泡茶。

徐岚看着叶修的背影，即使已经过去三年，她还是没能改变他一丝一毫，他依然习惯性地手插着兜走路，脊背微微前倾，配上他那身板正的行头显得格外别扭。

事实上，徐岚曾经疯狂的爱着叶修，这缘起于公司酒会上的惊鸿一瞥，第一眼看过去这个脱离群体，在阳台上默默抽烟的男人就让她起了强烈的占有心，止不住的那种。

她花费了很大力气去追求叶修，这个男人从头到脚都散发出一种迷人的味道，和那些在商场里沉浮多年满身铜臭的男人很不一样，徐岚很努力，无论是叶家人那边还是在叶修面前，她当然知道叶修身边有个让他在意的漂亮妹子，却没太放在心上，空间和时间上的便利足够改变很多，她一直这么相信着。

后来，叶修点头同意和她交往，这让她欣喜若狂，真好，她能像征服事业一样征服这个男人，结婚之后，她俨然一副当家做主的派头，利用一切机会想把叶修打磨成她理想丈夫的模样，可惜她太过得意忘形，以至于总是忘记了，他才是那个有能力决定一切的主角。

徐岚坐在叶修的对面，两个人之前隔着一张方形办公桌，叶修拿起他在公司惯用的那只马克杯喝水，杯子上画着Q版的沐雨橙风，这让她心底泛起了点苦。

“我今天是来道歉的，顺便跟你谈谈财产分割的问题。”

叶修回道，“没什么好道歉的，是我耽误你了。”

徐岚摆摆手，“谈不上，这几年我也挺开心的，当初我真没想过你能那么快就同意和我在一起，我以为我又成功攻略了一个大目标，可是在一起之后，我才发现一切都没我想的那么好。”

叶修的手指摩挲着马克杯上的小人，没有回话。

“我想要你的全部，甚至你对荣耀的喜欢我都想夺过来，你差不多事事都顺着我，但是我从始至终都感觉不到你的爱，于是我变得越来越贪心霸道，和你的相处就变得越来越困难，以至于让我经常透不过气。”讲到这里，徐岚自嘲地扯了下嘴角。

叶修张张嘴想说些什么，又被打断了。

“行了，都结束了，我们都没错，只是一时没看清罢了。”徐岚摘下无名指上的戒指，放在叶修手边，“我其实还有点庆幸，庆幸我自己醒得早，没把你继续捆在我这，不然我估计你一辈子都开不了窍。”

“其实我……”叶修也不知道此时他还能再说点什么，脑子有点乱，情绪上倒是一如既往的平静，现在试着回想，这三年的婚姻生活就像是个冗长的梦，梦里面乱糟糟闹哄哄的，醒来之后却什么都没记住。

徐岚抬起手腕看了下表，“你提早离开一会没事吧，现在去民政局办离婚证？”

“好。”

从民政局出来，两人手里都多了个红色的本子，徐岚想正式一点告别，却被叶修手机的震动打断了。

叶修看了一眼屏幕，表情突然就起了变化，结婚后徐岚曾很希望能在叶修脸上看到多一点的情绪变化，离婚后她终于是见着了。

“出什么事了吗？”徐岚问他。

“是沐橙。”叶修盯着手机等了一会儿，不见楚云秀回消息，这才想起此时她应该是在飞机上了。

“走吧。”他对徐岚说，“我先送你。”

叶修说不清自己在接到楚云秀的电话时是个什么样的心情，简单收拾了下行李后他立刻给公司那边请了假，又在网上订好机票，他现在只想快点和苏沐橙见上一面。

机场里人头攒动，他坐在候机厅里，正对着显示航班晚点的屏幕，他开始试图去想一些事情，一些他早该认真思考却被刻意忽略掉的事实。

他首先想到了荣耀，然后是曾经的赛场，他用过全身心去爱着这个舞台，那时候他好像把一切都抓在了手中，什么都不用多想，冠军就在那里，只要毫无保留地去尽力战斗就好。

可是感情不是这样，那东西太过于跳脱，根本就不受他的控制，他当然很喜欢苏沐橙，十多年的陪伴，他们是彼此最亲近的人，可他自己又有点不确定，他对苏沐橙的喜欢到底是源于什么？

一旦爱情和亲情沾了边，人就容易拎不清自己，爱情不就是爱情吗，怎么能和亲情扯在一起呢，有了亲情的同床共枕，对他和对苏沐橙来讲，真的合适吗？

叶修从未怀疑过苏沐橙对自己的感情，他知道她想得到他的爱情，可他却不清楚自己到底有没有资格去回应，于是他在三年前做了一个选择。

苏沐橙第一次在朋友圈晒出她和穆阳的合照时，叶修是有点庆幸的，因为他觉得自己选对了。心里涌出的空落落的感觉，被他归结为兄长的一点私心。

之后的日子里，他尽力去扮演好一个丈夫的角色，他试着满足徐岚的所有要求，哪怕净是些无理取闹，生活不就是这样，两个完全不同的人因为一纸婚约被连在了一起，总要有个人去包容才能过得下去。

叶修只是没想到七年之痒会来得这么快，最近一年，徐岚对他的热情下降了不少，他能感觉得到，可是什么也做不了，他没法像爱荣耀一样去爱徐岚，他曾经试过，但是失败了。

可若是换成了苏沐橙又会如何呢，他一直没敢去想。

楚云秀曾在电话里欲言又止地敲打着他，我真搞不懂你，明明你们两个在一起可以很幸福的，她最后说了这么一句。

此时此刻，叶修手握着登机牌在长长的队伍末端等待安检，他愣怔地盯着大厅墙上的时钟，那分秒间不停的重合又分离，真像极了他和苏沐橙这些年来的分分合合。

叶修好像在表盘上看到了自己，他就是那根冷漠的分针，秒针明明那么努力的想要来到他身边，他却始终不愿意跟她同步。

其实，到底是亲情还是爱情又有什么要紧？他好像有点想明白了。

有这么一个人，他看着就舒服和高兴，有那么一个人，他愿意无条件地把她护在身后极尽宠爱，有那么一个人，他可以放心地把背后的一切交付与她，有那么一个人，永远都是他的最佳搭档，不论是在赛场上还是在生活里。

都说心安处，是吾乡，除了苏沐橙，还会有谁让他如此心安呢？时光早就把他们两个的心肝脾肺肾连在了一起，牵一发而动全身，这般绵延不绝的牵绊，不正是爱情沉淀后最美的模样，兜兜转转这好些年，他们的归宿其实不就在身边吗？

下午五点钟，飞机抵达D市机场，走出室外，湿冷的空气毫不客气地钻进了叶修的衣领，让他打了个寒颤。

掏出手机，叶秋的十多个来电闪在屏幕上，他没有理会，翻出楚云秀给的地址，他打车来到了苏沐橙住的小区外。

户主不在家，门卫把他拦了下来，经过多次电话沟通未果，叶修在门卫那登记了自己的手机号码，然后钻进了马路对面的无极网吧。

叶修掏出钱包，夹层里还有张露出一角的荣耀账号卡，也不知道什么时候放进去的战斗法师小号。交完钱，叶修拿着收据单开始找座位，他的位置在C区48号……


End file.
